YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE
There was a game that we all should have known and played The uncanny X-men, well as a most favorite game of its time it was on the Nintendo entertainment system, but there was something so creepy and not right right the game has not been played ever again by my friend paul, we experienced the horro and now i will tell you our story. It was christmas day 1889 we had gotten the Nintendo entertainment system and The uncanny X-men, we were really excited! but what wasnt right was the game had no front cover just wolverine standing their laughing.As soon as me and my brother ( paul ) had gotten home from the store where we got the console and game we ran straight upstairs and straight away plugged the nintendo in put the game in the cartridge and started playing. We had gotten to the 5th level i think i dont exactly remember what lvl because it was a while back and i was only 11 anyways we had gotten to the 5th lvl and we were excited to play! It was my turn to play and i was a unknown character that i had never seen before i cant exactly remember everything but i can describe what he looked like from what i remember. He was wearing a red long cloak with some kind of jewel around his neck with red glowing eyes, and was laughing continuesly then turned around looked at us, pointed then said our names and said “Good look (our names) you will need it for you will never reach the other levels which we thought was him challenging us and we thought he was a boss for us to fight but we were wrong but we didnt know that. The fight started but i didnt even get a chance cause as soon as it started wolverine turned to the screen stabbed himself with his claws then ripped his own head off. We were confused cause the game was supposed to be for kids, but wolverine was just standing their holding his head then exploded into bits and gore with the unknown boss laughing, we were really shocked and suprised that it happended. We decided to turn the nintendo off but every time we tried the unknown man said “Good luck paul and wade you will never escape!” We were really scared and worried so we pulled the plug but then the power in the house went out! Then the nintendo switched its self on with the words “YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE” written in blood. The next day we decided to return the game but there was ambulance and police services surrounding the store, we went to ask the ambulance driver what happended then he replied “You might what wanna know this kids but the shop owner has three deep stab wounds and has a severed head, which is what we believe is to be suicide im sorry” but since that day i have come to believe that the game has been either cursed or haunted and if you ever come across the game in any store because we sold it to another game store but if you see uncanny x-men with a blank cover with the the title with wolverine laughing BE WARNED DO NOT BUY AND PLAY THAT GAME BECAUSE YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE and by the way this is not a creepypasta this is a warning the only reason why i submited it on this site is because its the only way to get the story out to warn you please i dont want any one else to die please do not play this game! Category:Crappypasta Category:Vidya games Category:English Class Failure Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Cliche Madness Category:TRUE STORY Category:Sucide Category:Blood Category:Shok ending Category:Read by Zombie Horse